Invisible problems
by snowyhamburger
Summary: Violet has some teenager problem every girl faces. Her family is here to support her, but will she really be able to rise up to the challenges facing her and make the right decision?


**Invisible problems**

It was a normal Friday night. All was quiet in the Parr's home. Jack-Jack was asleep, Violet was relaxing in her room, Dash was currently dosing off in his sleep, and Helen and Bob were currently watching TV.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks," Helen said.

"Alright honey," answered Bob.

As Helen was walking toward the kitchen, she walked in front of Violet's room. Her door was closed, which in itself wasn't abnormal for Violet, but Helen heard something resembling a exasperated sigh.

"Violet, are you alright?" asked her mom, opening the door to check on her daughter.

"No mom! Don't come in!" shouted Violet.

Her mom didn't see anything except the bed sheets hastily being pulled over her daughter's head. Well, she would had her daughter been visible.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes! Yes, everything is fine."

"Why are you hiding yourself.

"I dunno, I just feel like it?"

"Alright, what is really going on here?"

Violet's head suddenly turned visible.

"Nothing mom, I'm fine, you just startled me, that's all."

Helen saw that her daughter's face was flushed red, but didn't think much about it.

"Right. Well, it's late and you need your sleep. Come here and kiss me goodnight."

"Um, I'd rather not, I don't feel that good actually."

Helen decided to not press the matter further. "As you wish, but it's time for you to sleep now. Goodnight"

"G-goodnight mom," answered Violet as her mom turned off the light and closed the door.

"I wonder what was that all about," thought Helen. Shrugging, she went in the kitchen, poured two glasses and when back to watching TV with Bob.

* * *

The next incident came up 2 weeks later. Dash had wanted to prank her sister in retaliation of an argument earlier this week. When he dashed into her room to steal and hide her diary, he found himself confused and slightly repelled at the sight of her naked sister, laying back on her bed.

Fortunately, Dash was fast enough to escape the room without being noticed, leaving only a slight breeze as a evidence of his passage. Still confused and unsure of what to do, he told his mom about what he saw, omitting his original intent to prank her sister. Helen didn't register at first what her son was telling her. Thus, she was only half-thinking when she barged into her daughter's room.

"Mom!" shouted Violet at the intrusion, turning herself invisible by reflex.

"Alright young lady, care to explain to me what you think you are doing?" confronted her mom while closing the door. She didn't want Dash to further complicate things.

Her daughter stayed silent, the only hints of her presence being her heavy panting.

Helen sighted, she really didn't want to have "The Talk" with her daughter. But it was her job as a mom, and darn it if she wasn't going to be the best mom ever.

"You were... touching yourself, am I right Violet?" she asked, trying to phrase as gently as possible to not dissuade her daughter from answering.

She waited several seconds in silence. Finally, Violet quietly whispered a tentative "Yes".

"How long have you been doing this?"

"I-I dunno, a month or two?"

"How often do you do it?" directly asked Helen.

"Err, I guess every weekend, please mom, can you leave me alone now?"

"Alright sweetie, if you wish. We'll talk about this tomorrow, I promise," answered Helen.

As she was walking out and closing the lights, she noticed Bob waiting beside the doorway.

"What's the deal with Violet?" He asked.

"She's a teenager, she's discovering her own sexuality and exploring her body" Helen responded.

"Err, well, what does that means?"

"It means that our daughter is going down a very bad path."

"Is it really that bad? I mean..."

"Don't worry Bob, this is a girl's matter, just relax! I'll take care of it. Ok?"

"But.. you always said we had to work as a team."

"We are a team! But being a team means you need to trust me. Now, go watch some TV or something, don't think too hard about it."

* * *

"Now, Vi, I want you to answer some questions for me, alright?"

Violet was laying down on a couch. The room was very rich, with lots of books and statues.

"Umm, what sort of questions, Ms. Frizzle?" Asked Violet

"Well, all sorts of questions, I just want to know you better."

"Ok I guess."

"Alright, I'm going to show you a series of pictures, and you are going to choose one of them."

Ms. Frizzle put down two pictures. The first one was a women with dark long hair at the beach, in a bikini, seen from behind. There was high waves and a tropical island in the distance. The sun was shining very bright and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The second picture was a close up of a white lily, with a bit of morning dew on the petals.

"This one," said Violet, choosing the beach one. She liked flowers, but the beach seemed especially relaxing, and she identified somewhat with the woman in the picture. She sure could use a vacation with all the stress around her lately.

"Hmm," hummed Ms. Frizzle, putting two new cards in front of Violet. "What about these two?"

This time, it was a picture of a cat, and one of a dog. Violet choose the cat. Again, the process was repeated. And this time, it was a picture of an eye, and a picture of a mouth. Violet choose the mouth, because of her shy nature, it was there that she focused the most when talking to other people. The final pictures were one of a mosquito, and one of a cucumber. Violet choose the cucumber because frankly, the mosquito one wasn't interesting, in fact it was a bit disgusting. Ms. Frizzle then put the images away. And begin taking notes on her notepad.

"Tell me Violet, do you know what 'self-pollution' is?" asked Ms. Frizzle.

"Umm, I'm not really sure. Is it when you eat bad food or something?"

"Something like that. Now tell me, I'm going to make a list of words, and I want you to tell me if you know the words, alright?"

"Ok I guess."

"Phallus."

"No."

"Fellatio."

"No."

"Cunnilingus."

"No."

"Tribadism."

"No."

"Onanism."

"No!"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, it's obvious I don't know any of these words. What is going on?"

"Hmm, obvious, yes," said quietly Ms. Frizzle, noting that you either had to be very innocent, or try to fake not knowing these words. And seeing as why Violet was here, well. She also choose the exact photos a girl with her problem would have.

"Why am I here? Is there something wrong with me?" Asked Violet.

"Violet, I'm going to answer you, but I really need you to answer me a couple of questions first. I know you must be annoyed, but I'm nearly finished. Ok?"

"Ok sure."

"These could be embarrassing questions, are you sure you will answer me truthfully? Remember, everything said here is confidential, and I only want to help you."

Violet didn't really understood what was happening, or why her mom sent her to be mentally examined or whatever this was, but so far, everything had been going great, and she saw no reason to lie. In fact, the sooner she answered everything the woman wanted to know about her, the sooner she could go home."

"Yes, I will."

"Good, first question. Did you notice any changes in your body lately?"

"Umm, excuse me?"

"Come on, Violet. We are both women, it's natural to talk about these things, no?"

"Err, I never talked about stuff like this with my friends."

"Did you notice changes in your body? T-shirts and pants not fitting you anymore, voice changing, that sort of stuff?"

"I... guess so..."

"Did your breasts grew up a bit? I'm looking at you and it doesn't seem to be the case, but you know more than me on this matter, do you have little mounds here?"

Violet was extremely embarrassed by the women questioning. Not only it came out of nowhere, but it kinda hurt that this woman attacked her breast complex like that.

"Umm, well, I guess they grew up a bit, I dunno"

"Well, I don't know either!" Laughed Ms. Frizzle. "Tell me your bra size please, do you even wear a bra under this polo?"

"Yes of course! But... Well, I usually wear 26aa bras."

"26aa? I didn't know they made them so small, you are quite lucky!"

Violet's face was red as a tomato. She didn't know how to react at all. She was breathing heavily, and her whole body was stiff as a stone.

"Tell me Violet, did you ever notice your nipples growing a bit and becoming very stiff?"

"Well, sometimes, when it's cold. I dunno, I don't really notice it."

"Uh-huh" Answered Ms. Frizzle. "And tell me, did you have hair growing in strange places?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Violet, even though she knew exactly what this woman was asking her.

"Well, under your armpits or above your vulva." Simply stated Ms. Frizzle.

"Um well, yeah."

"How long ago did it began to grow? Do you shave or trim it?"

"Well, about a year ago, maybe less? I don't know."

"Quite the late-bloomer," Thought Ms. Frizzle. "But the slut is evading my questions."

"You didn't answer me," Continued Ms. Frizzle. "Do you shave or trim your pubic hair?"

"No, should I?" Violet asked. She was genuinely curious at this point. She never thought about it, and this woman made her feel like the biggest freak ever.

Ms. Frizzle ignored Violet's stupid question. "Do you sometimes, let's say, during the night in your bed, put your hand between your legs and feel a bit?"

"Well, sometimes."

"How often is 'sometimes?"

"Err. Well, it depends I guess."

Ms. Frizzle was beginning to lose patience. "It depends on what?"

"On... on my p-period."

"How so?"

"Well, when I'm on my period, I tend to feel down there like once a day, when I'm not it's usually once a week, or sometimes not at all."

"Do you know what you are doing is called?"

"Feeling down there?"

"It's called masturbation."

Masturbation, that word ringed in Violet's ears. It was said with such disgust and contempt, that she wasn't sure that the word referred to the same activity that brought her so much pleasure.

"Tell me, Violet," Continued Ms. Frizzle. "Have you ever had an orgasm?"

"A what?"

"An orgasm. When you feel down there, masturbate yourself, it feels good, right? Violet nodded in shame, Ms. Frizzle continued, "Well, if you continue for a long time, it feel better and better, right? It goes to the point when you feel like it's the best feeling ever. You explode, you lose control over your body, your hips don't stop, etc. Has this ever happened to you?"

"Umm, no? I mean it feels good, but something like that never happened before, I don't think so."

"Good. Well Violet, I want you to do something for me. In fact, I want you to _not_ do something for me. Stop doing this sort of stuff, understood? It's for your own good. Can you promise me?"

"I... I promise." said Violet, unsure why it was for her own good.

"Good, then we are finished here, Violet. I'm proud of you, it takes courage to admit when we are in the wrong. I'm glad I could help you."

"Me too I guess" answered Violet.

"And stop doubting yourself so much, be confident in yourself!"

* * *

Nothing much happened that day, her mom and dad were acting as if nothing ever happened, in fact, maybe nothing really happened. A bit of fuss over nothing. But once night came and Violet was in her bed, she couldn't help but think about what Ms. Frizzle told her. That is she continued touchi- masturbating, she would feel even better? So much so that she would lose control of her hips of something? Honestly, that was a bit too much for Violet, and she couldn't help herself but sliding a hand down her pyjamas, down her forest of pubes, down where that magical place gave her so much pleasure. But she stopped herself. Not out of guilt, or even because of what Ms. Frizzle said, but because she didn't want her parents to catch her for a third time. So she waited. Sure enough, her mother came in to kiss her goodnight. Violet couldn't help but feel even more excited. She was about to break all the rules, do something forbidden and naughty. She waited until the clock read 1h30. At this point she didn't care about school. She slid her hand down there again and began to work.

Violet's body began to tingle. Electricity flowed through her body. Her nipples began to harden. Violet began to let small sounds exit her mouth. Soon, she felt her hips arch up and down against her will.

As soon as she let out her voice carry out her explosive orgasm, she heard her mother rush out in her room, asking her if she was alright. Violet claimed it was only a bad dream, but the look her mom was giving her made her understand that she wasn't fooled. Surprisingly, her mom just made sure everything was alright, then went back to sleep. Violet sighed out of relief, and a bit out of pleasure too. She didn't care about the consequences anymore. This pleasure was too addictive.

She did plan to try again the next day, but her mom wanted to discuss something in private.

"Violet, I know you have trouble controlling yourself, but you have to understand the position I'm in. I don't want you to hurt yourself or others."

"I don't think I understand, mom"

"Listen, Vi. Do you know how babies are made?"

"Well, yes," Answered Violet while furiously blushing at the question.

"So you know you need a special body part from the man and a special body part from the women, yes?"

"Y-yes."

"It feels good because it's natural for humans to reproduce. It doesn't mean it is a good thing for you."

"How so? Doesn't it make sense that if something is good, it will feel good?"

"Well, not exactly. Watching TV feels good, eating junk food feels good. even horrible things such as drugs feel good. That's because we are tricking our body. And you are too, but it's not natural. It's like using an automobile for a sailboat. Not only are you not using it for what it was created and purposed for, but re going to ruin the darn thing!"

"B-break it?"

"I won't go into too much details, but I will tell you this. What you are doing is a selfish act to pleasure yourself. It is not about anyone else but you doing what you want to please you. Don't think that a selfish choice means a personal choice. On the contrary! What you do in the privacy of your own bedroom doesn't affect only you, it also affect us. We are all connected beings - no one is living unto herself on an island. Our decisions somehow always affect one another. If what you did was ok, you wouldn't do it in secret. You'd do it at school in class, or at the diner table, or in the bus."

Hearing this, Violet made a disgusted face.

"You see? Even then you react with disgust and shame, which is why you are blushing. You need to learn how to feel good without having to use false, temporary and artificial substitutes for true joy."

"I never thought about it this way," Said Violet after a while.

"Of course sweetie, that's why I'm your mom. If I punish you, it's for your own good, because I love you, remember that. Even if it seems unjust at times."

"Alright mom, I think I understand."

"But." Continued Helen. "I brought something for you, it's to help you."

Helen pulled something that looked like two giant rough gloves made of leather. In fact, it looked more like oversized cooking gloves that were flattened like pancakes. They were linked together by a small short rope.

"I want you to wear these at night in bed. You are going to ask me to put these on for you." Said Helen.

"But- But why? What is that?"

"It's to help you, Vi. This will help you sleep better at night. Trust me."

That night, after her shower and putting on her pyjama, Violet embarrassingly asked her mom for the gloves. Her mom seemed to be very that Violet accepted her peace offer, and thus, was positively delighted to help her daughter combat her vices. True to her words, Violet had big trouble trying to touch herself down there. First off, there were laces on the wrists, that her mom pulled on as much as possible to make it near impossible to remove without help. Not only that, but if she were to somehow be able to remove them, Violet wouldn't be able to put them back the way it was without it being extremely noticeable. Secondly, her hands were on her back side. So she couldn't move her arms around. It wasn't that uncomfortable, but it made her feel like a prisoner. And thirdly, she did try an awkward position where she was able to make contact where she wanted to, but the mittens were way too rugged for any nighttime pleasure.

* * *

This went on for about a week or two. Violet was beginning to feel accustomed to her new way of life, or, more accurately, her old way of life. Her mom saw the benefits : No more weird sounds coming from Violet's room, no more soiled panties or pyjamas, more focus at school and at home, especially for homework, and Violet even seemed to be able to get some sleep these days.

Then, one day, Violet discovered that by crossing her legs, and scrubbing them together, she could get some pleasure again. She tried that for 2 days in a row, but couldn't achieve that amazing feeling from last time. Then, on the third day, she was finally getting some results.

Then, on the verge of exploding, her mom came into the room, an horrified, disgusted and disappointed look on her face. Violet stopped at once, tried to defend herself, but it was too late for that.

"We understand, truly, we do," Answered Rick, in charge of the supers's protection. "Believe me, I know how dangerous a teenager in that phase can get. Especially one with superpowers such as herself.

"What can I do at this point?"

"I do have a solution. But I need your support."

"Anything, if you have a solution, I'm willing to try anything to save her."

"Are you sure?"

"I just want my daughter to be in control of her own life" retorted Helen.

"Alright, here's what we are going to do..."

* * *

Violet was back in Ms. Frizzle's office. But this time, she wasn't alone with her. Her mom and Rick, the family's friend, was here too, and he had a curious machine with him.

"We are going to help you, Violet," Said Rick.

"How?" Asked Violet.

"This machine," Said Rick while pointing at the dark gray rectangle. "Can erase certain memories. Our plan is to erase your memories of what you are able to do, if you understand what I mean."

"What? That's horrible! You can't do that!" Said Violet.

"Sweetie, listen to me, it's for your own good. We tried to help you understand, then we tried to help you stop it. We are out of solutions, Violet, please understand," said her mom.

"You have to do this, it's for your own good," Added Ms. Frizzle.

"No! I don't want to forget this! It's a part of me! A part of who I am!" Said Violet.

"Look, kiddo. I don't think you understand. You'll still be you, even without this. It's not like it's some important part of you like English or your family. You'll see, it'll be better if you stop thinking about this." Said Rick.

"But- But even if it's bad, I mean, it's not because it's bad that we must remove it, no? Please don't do this, I'll never do it again! I swear! Don't do this to me!"

"Oh, Vi," Said her mom. "It's normal to be scared. But don't worry, one push of a button, and you'll forget anything. This about it. It won't distract you. And you won't even feel a thing."

"Actually, you'll feel disoriented for about 5 seconds, but that's all. And your mom is right, kiddo. Once it's done, you won't even remember this conversation. You won't even remember being upset about this conversation," Added Rick.

Violet couldn't put into words what she was feeling right now. Rick said that memory-erasure was totally safe. After all, people forgot stuff everyday. It was like dreaming then not remembering the dream, or being distracted by a loud noise and losing track of what you were thinking. But these things that she was thinking about right now, it meant that she wouldn't be able to think of the after that. Was it really fair? To have a portion of her life being taken away from her like that? Even if it was for her own good?

But in the end, she realized she didn't really have a choice. She tried to remember how she felt the nights when she still was able to do it. She wasn't even sure she remembered correctly. In the end, weren't they right about this? After all, would a mom really hurt her childrens? Rick was a family friend, and Ms. Frizzle truly cared about her. She was serious when she said earlier that she wouldn't ever do that again. Well, didn't that mean she was ready to get her memories of that erased? In a way, it was truly the least cruel method of making her stop this. Finally, she looked straight into her mother's eyes.

"I'm ready!" Said Violet.

"I knew you could do it." Said her mom.

"See? It wasn't a hard decision!" Said Ms. Frizzle.

Rick positioned the target on Violet's forehead and pressed the button. The suction cup shot and placed itself on Violet's forehead, putting her to sleep, and erasing all of her memories that matched the description that Rick inputted into the machine.

* * *

A month later...

Violet came back from School.

"Mom! Mom! Check this out! I got an 86 in English!"

"Wow, Violet, this is very impressive, I'm proud of you, Vi!"

Or course, Helen wasn't only proud of her daughter for this. In the last month, Violet was noticeably much healthier, less shy, more open about herself. She was never caught again, nor heard making noises into the night. She slept very well and was always in top shape for the morning. She never told Violet that her memories about that were erased. After all, why poke a sleeping lion? But Rick had assured her that even casual mentions would barely register on her mind, and that even her subconscious would never have the idea again to 'experiment' with her own body. In fact, Violet was now utterly uninterested with her own body. Before that, she used to beg her mom to go try out bigger bras, but Helen knew that Violet would only get disappointed because she didn't really grew there. Now, Violet's breast complex all but disappeared like the rest. "Good riddance." That was what said Ms. Frizzle the moment the memory erasing machine acted on Violet. And Helen couldn't help but agree on that statement.

For Violet, everything was perfect. She had better grades, new friends, and best of all, her little brother stopped pulling pranks on her. She had vague memories of her mom being or worried or something. Something to do with her? But it was of no matter. What mattered was the present. And one thing for sure, she never felt that good before!


End file.
